inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Midorikawa Ryuuji
Midorikawa Ryuuji (緑川リュウジ) (alien name: Reize), is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He was a midfielder and the captain of Gemini Storm, He also was a midfielder of Inazuma Japan. In GO, he is Kira Hiroto's secretary. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 (Alien Form) *''"A cold-hearted youth who thinks that those who lose are wothless."'' Appearance In Season 2, Midorikawa's hair is tied up a little higher, and his four thick strands of hair falling over his forehead are not seen or are tied up. In season 3, he has green hair tied into a ponytail, with four thick strands of hair falling over his forehead, tan skin and sharp black eyes. His casual clothes are a red long-sleeved shirt topped with a purple shirt, and he wears green shorts. Also, Midorikawa can be seen in some training outfit from Sun Garden, which is an orange, collared t-shirt, with brown shorts. In GO, he is usually seen wearing a orange turtle-neck top, under a white coat. His hair is tied up into a messy bun that slightly resembles his "Reize" hairstyle. Personality Midorikawa's 'alien' personality is proud and prefers to refer to others as a lower standard, usually disregarding the others. His natural personality on the other hand, is bright, cheery and also hard-working as shown when he really desired to become strong. He later claims that it took him a while to develop his 'alien' character which appears to be the complete opposite of his natural personality. Despite this, he is shown to enjoy referencing famous quotes in both personalities such as "Some things never change" and "All's well that end's well." He usually uses dictates, proverbs or famous "sayings". Plot Season 2 He's the captain of Gemini Storm and introduces himself as 'Reize' when Aliea Gakuen attacked. He first appeared when he destroyed Raimon Junior High after winning against the original Inazuma Eleven, who were fighting in place of Raimon as they were still returning from their match in the finals against Zeus. In the next day Reize and Gemini Storm attacked the park and abducted the Japan's prime minister, Zaizen Sosuke. At the end of the Episode 029, he made a speech explaining the Aliea Gakuen objectives. Later, when Gemini Storm was almost leaving, he is seen smiling after Endou challenged him. In Episode 030 he asks to Raimon why they are there since they can't beat his team, but Endou says that they are there to have another match and challenges them. Reize then say that they can't do this because Raimon have only ten players. He later acepts a match when Touko joins to Raimon. At the begining ot the second half he gives the order to his teammates destroys Raimon. When the score was 31-0 to Gemini Storm Reize decides to end the match and uses Astro Break to score the 32th goal, destroying the ball in the process. He was seen again at the end of the Episode 32, where, after destroying another school he announces that Gemini Storm is going to Hakuren's school. His team was powerful that they won the first two matches against Raimon without making Raimon get a point on them and pinning down Endou to the ground by not even giving him a chance to block their shoots but they lost the third match when Fubuki joined the team. They were then "exiled" by Desarm from Epsilon and did not appear again for the entire season, though it was said after the defeat of Aliea Academy that both the children from Epsilon and Gemini Storm were fine. Season 3 He reappeared again as one of Japan's representative. During his debut appearance in this season, he comes from the edge of the gym room surrounded by a black aura. Shadow comments that he has a sinister aura. No one recognizes him until he speaks in his usual proverbs. Everyone states that his appearance and attitude is really the opposite from when he was a student of Aliea Academy before. He replied that he was 'evil' because he really wants to bring out the 'evil character' appearance, suiting their theme of 'alien'. He plays in Kidou's team and make the second goal using Astro Break after a pass from Toramaru. He was shown to be training the hardest compared to the other members of Inazuma Japan. He is sometimes training at night when the other players are sleeping. However, he thinks that he isn't able to get any better with practice and tells a worried Hiroto that it was a mistake to put someone from the second rank team of Aliea Academy in the nationals. Hiroto however, encourages him by reminding him how he developed his game with the others orphans at Sun Garden, and tells him he is stronger than he thinks and telling him the he will be fine, bringing Midorikawa's confidence back. He was very serious and tensed in the match against Neo Japan, but after Hiroto let him know that he is stronger, he revived and exhibited a new hissatsu, Lightning Accel. Midorikawa is seen taking a walk with Kazemaru in Episode 78 and also the fifth/sixth person to be spying on Endou and Fuyuka while Rika, Touko, Kabeyama and Kurimatsu being the first four. When the team was in Liocott Island for the finals, he sent Hiroto a postcard in Episode 101, telling them that he has been keeping well and was training to return to Inazuma Japan and have other matches along with rest of the team. In Episode 122, he's seen practicing with Saginuma, being supervised by Coach Hitomiko while watching the FFI finals. After they are reunited with Hiroto. He is also the only one not blushing implying that he is somewhat comfortable with girls. Note that this is the second time he is seen with his casual clothing, the first one is during episode 68. Plot (GO) Anime He appears in Episode 040 (GO), where he along, with Hiroto, meet again with Endou And Kidou at the Resistance's base. It is stated by Kudou that they both joined the Resistance. Hiroto also says that Midorikawa is actually his secretary in Kira company. In Episode 41, he and Hiroto are seen having a reunion with the other members of the Resistance, talking to them about the Fifth Sector's top secret project, named only as "Dragonlink". In Episode 42, he called Hiroto back to the Resistance's base, saying that he discovered what is the Dragonlink project. He is later seen inside of Hiroto's car, going to the Amano Mikado Stadium in order to warn Endou. He tried to call him, but Endou's cellphone was outside the coverage area. In Episode 43, he was seen watching the second half of the match between Raimon (GO) and Dragonlink allong with Hiroto, Fudou, Kabeyama and Kazemaru. Game He is seen to be talking to Kariya in Shine version of the Inazuma Eleven GO games. He is also seen to be watching Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium with Kira Hiroto. Game appearance Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha You can recruit Reize after talk with him in Kyoto (Manyuuji's town). Beat Gemini Storm in Furukabu's challenge tree and select him in the machine. After receives a call from Hibiki , he will randomly appears in the Hakuren's school area near to the trees. Hissatsu *'SH Astro Break' *'SH Astro Gate' (Game - IE3) *'SH Universe Blast' (with Diam) *'SH Gaia Break' (Game - IE2) *'SH Fortissimo '(FFI form, 3DS Game) *'SH Extend Zone '(FFI form, 3DS Game) *'OF Lightning Accel' *'OF Warp Drive' (Game - IE2/IE3) *'OF Sprint Warp' (FFI and Alien form, 3DS Game) *'DF Hunter´s Net' (Alien form, 3DS Game) *'DF Deep Mist' (FFI form, 3DS Game) Quotes (Midorikawa's) *''"We're not only friends in this team, but rivals. I will never hand over my position as regular!" (To Himself) *"There's a saying that where there's a will, there's a way! Hard work will always reward you!" (To Desert Lion) *"It looks like I'm paying the price for training without rest for so long... The last straw that broke the camel's back! I'm sorry for dragging everyone down".'' (To Inazuma Japan) *''"Oh, that... I'm really, really sorry about all that... Just between us, I had to work pretty hard to develop my alien character." (To Mukata Masaru) *"So with that, I say to you... All's well that ends well! Call me Midorikawa from now on!"'' (To Everyone) *''"If you don't succeed at first, as long as you don't give up, a path will always open."'' *''"A thousand mile journey begins with a single step" (To Hiroto and Fubuki) *"''Pay close attention to the man you've not seen in three days." (To Everyone) (Reize's) *''"Earth has a saying that goes like this: The weaker the dog, the more he barks." (To Everyone) *'"Earth has a saying that goes like this: Avoiding unnecessary talk can prevent disaster from falling upon one." (To Everyone) *"Earth has a saying that goes like this: A frog in a well does not know the great ocean." (To Everyone) *"Earth has a saying that goes like this: What happens twice, happens thrice!" (To Everyone) *"Earth has a saying that goes like this: Don't make a big deal about anything, because it's useless." (To Everyone) '(GO)' *"Heaven's vengence is slow but sure.''" Trivia *Midorikawa was probably the one who started calling Aliea Academy "Aliens" (when he was in Aliea Academy) just to amuse himself, as seen from episode 27. *Arguably, Midorikawa's best friends are Kiyama Hiroto and Miura Hiromu and he has a mutual respect for Saginuma but not for Nagumo again mutual. *Midorikawa has a nice personality, stating that he acted really evil during the Aliea Academy Arc just to get the mood of being an 'alien'. He even said that it was hard playing evil. *Midorikawa will appear in Shine Version of Inazuma Eleven GO Game and he works as Hiroto's secretary in Kira Company. *In Shine version of the GO game, he is recruitable in two forms. His Gemini Storm form and his Inazuma Japan/normal form. *His Seiyuu Yuki Kodaira is also Seiyuu of Matsuno Kuusuke, Sumeragi Maki, Mitsuyoshi Yozakura and Sakiyama Shuuji. *A common joke among the fandom is that Midorikawa's hair in his Reize persona looks like an ice cream (specifically green tea), and because of that it has extended over to the fact that Midorikawa might enjoy green tea flavors of any kind. This joke has been made canon. *Midorikawa is the only captain from Aliea Gakuen whose didn't play as a foward. *He has the same surname and hair color as Midorikawa Nao, another soccer player from Smile Pretty cure. *He reappears in Episode 40 (GO) along with Kira Hiroto. Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Captains Category:Gemini Storm Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:GO characters Category:Inazuma Japan B Category:Antagonist Category:Resistance Category:Wood Character Category:Aliea Gakuen (Team) Category:Aliea B Category:Raimon Aliea Union Category:Kira Related Category:Dark Heroes Category:Forwards